1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle brake system.
2. Description of Background Art
A by-wire brake system is known, wherein hydraulic pressure generated by a master cylinder included in a brake operating unit is detected by a hydraulic sensor, and a modulator is controlled based on a result of detection by the hydraulic sensor to apply hydraulic pressure to a brake caliper. In such a by-wire brake system, when it is determined based on a result of detection by a hydraulic sensor that braking is not being performed, a master cylinder and a brake caliper are kept in communication with each other via a hydraulic pipe. When it is determined that braking is being performed, an on-off valve blocks the hydraulic pipe that connects the master cylinder and the brake caliper, and a modulator applies hydraulic pressure to the brake caliper. While hydraulic pressure is applied to the brake caliper by the modulator with the on-off valve blocking the hydraulic pipe, a hydraulic loss simulator applies hydraulic pressure to the master cylinder. As a result, a pseudo reaction force is applied to the brake lever or brake pedal so as not to cause the rider to have an uncomfortable feeling.
In recent years, a motorcycle brake system which operates as described above, has been proposed wherein an on-off valve is controlled based on a result of the detection by a switch provided for a brake pedal. See, for example, JP-A No. 2001-310717.
However, in the motorcycle brake system referred to above when the rider keeps driving while putting his or her fingers on the brake lever or putting his or her foot on the brake pedal, the switch may be kept on even with no brake hydraulic pressure generated. A problem results in such a case wherein the on-off valve is kept closed, causing an increase in power consumption.